draconic_legendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Noizy Tribe
thumb|center|400px Noizy Tribe by m.o.v.e Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Courtney, Sabrina e Eltamin, capturam um novo Pokémon, Blitzle, que recebe o nome de Lazer, e logo após ser capturado, derrota N e o Ginásio de Nacrene, dando mais uma Insígnia para esse bandido! Autor: O que eu roubei? Narrador: O crânio do Dragonite. Sabrina: O meu coração. Autor: O coração da Sabrina, eu não roubei, eu conquistei. E o crânio de Dragonite, foi a Equipe Plasma Negra. Narrador: Entendi. Saindo de Nacrene, eles partem para a Floresta Cata-Vento, onde capturam um Venipede, que após a captura, ele evolui para um Whirlipede, permitindo que o trio parta para a Ponte Flecha Celeste, chegando na Cidade de Castelia. No dia seguinte, eles capturam um Sandile e um Braviary na Rota 4. Voltando para Castelia, eles partem de navio para a Cidade de Virbank. Com a Insígnia Básica, o trio poderá continuar a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 5: Unova Chapter 3: Noizy Tribe 9:30 Chegando em Virbank, o trio segue para o Complexo de Virbank, treinar e preparar o Rogue para o Ginásio. O trio desceu uma escada e chegou no clube de música, onde subiram no palco, para Eltamin derrotar o Grimer e o Koffing de um arruaceiro e a Venipede e a Koffing de uma guitarrista com o Rock Slide de Rogue, subindo-o para o Nível 24. “'Fique pronto! Eu nocautearei algum sentido fora de você!' Vai Koffing, Assurance!” Gritou Roxie. “Deixe-me dizer isso para começar: nós somos bem fortes, porque a partir de agora, esse é o nosso palco. Vai Rogue, Rock Slide!” Gritou Eltamin. Rogue criou fagulhas brancas em um anel sobre a sua cabeça, que viraram rochas e as lançou na Koffing, a derrotando. “Volte Koffing. Vai Whirlipede, Venoshock!” Gritou Roxie. “Rogue, Rock Slide!” Gritou Eltamin. Rogue criou fagulhas brancas em um anel sobre a sua cabeça, que viraram rochas e as lançou na Whirlipede, a derrotando. “O que você está fazendo perdendo, Roxie?! Bem... Eu acho que isso significa que você é forte! Isso fede, mas eu dei tudo que eu tinha, e me sinto revitalizada e refrescada agora! Aqui a Insígnia Tóxica e o TM 09: Venoshock. Prova que você me derrotou!” Disse Roxie. “Sabrina e eu podemos tentar cantar, Roxie?” Perguntou Eltamin. “Claro. Podem tentar.” Disse Roxie, passando dois microfones. “Vamos Sabrina, Ranbu Escalation!” Gritou Eltamin. “Sim!” Quando nós obtivermos O poder supremo Que tipo de mundo será Refletido nos nossos olhos? Toda guerra deixa para trás a semente do conflito Com o tempo, amadurece na fruta da tristeza Se você quiser fugir então apenas deixe essa batalha Não é fácil fazer os seus ideais se tornarem reais Todo mundo Almeja Pelo futuro que busca Quando nós obtivermos O poder supremo Que tipo de mundo será Refletido nos nossos olhos? Nós teremos para quebrar o impasse... Para governar sobre tudo... A Escalação Extrema Você nem mesmo notou que está sendo alvo enquanto hesita Eu ainda posso te esmagar se você permanecer uma fruta azul Eu fico ansioso toda vez que eu cruzo os meus limites Para onde eu estou indo? O quê eu irei perder? Não há como voltar, não há como parar Até que Eu vença no fim Quando o maior poder No mundo foi desbloqueado Para onde o nosso Destino nos guiará? Nós queimamos com ambição. Nosso desejo não mudará. A Escalação do Poder Wow Todo mundo tem a sua razão para lutar Ninguém pode ser parado No começo era como Os caóticos Estados em guerra Não importa o quê O poder que eu obtive é Eu ficarei à frente de todo mundo Os meus ideais não mudarão Quando nós obtivermos O poder supremo Que tipo de mundo será Refletido nos nossos olhos? Nós teremos para quebrar o impasse... Para governar sobre tudo... A Escalação Extrema Após terminarem a música, uma platéia se formou e aplaudiu o duo, pedindo mais. “Por causa do pedido de vocês, cantaremos mais duas músicas. Agora é Double-Action, mas não uma das versões convencionais, e sim a minha própria!” Gritou Eltamin. Como a areia que está sempre caindo, o Tempo-Espaço não pode ser parado por alguém Qualquer violador dessa lei imudável, ‘eu/eu’ o destruirei com certeza Por quanto tempo que vaguei sozinho? Em um mundo onde eu perdi esperanças e sentimentos? De repente, eu estava em outro mundo, onde a minha vida mudaria para sempre Nesse mundo, eu recuperei os meus sentimentos, menos, o mais precioso de todos Ao encontra-la, as chamas do amor acenderam a escuridão em meu coração Nos intervalos do Tempo, uma jornada silenciosamente começa Que sentimento ardente é esse que eu sinto em meu coração? Eu recuperei o amor? Quando as duas vozes se sobreporem, nós seremos mais fortes do que qualquer um É hora da Double-Action! Quando o ‘Dragão’ e a ‘Psíquica’ se tornarem uma única Existência A rosa negra tristemente chora em meu coração, como a chuva que cai Por quanto tempo eu esperei? Que alguém viesse me tirar de minha vida pacata A beleza, em seus olhos me fizeram, ver, um mundo diferente A felicidade, de te encontrar não poderia ser superada por mais nada Um Tempo-Espaço que ninguém conhece, e uma luz que brilhou no passado Que sentimento ardente é esse que eu sinto em meu coração? Talvez esse seja o chamado amor Quando as duas vozes se sobreporem, essa força não pode ser parada Com estilo, Action-Zero! Vega e Altair, é a definição de duo derradeiro Se alguém machucar a minha alma gêmea, se arrependerá mesmo depois de sua morte Você mesmo, a sua existência... serão destruídos Quando esse poder for liberado, esse Tempo-Espaço será tingido de roxo É hora da Double-Action! Quando o ‘Presente’ e o ‘Futuro’ se tornarem um único Clímax Como a areia que está sempre caindo, o Tempo-Espaço não pode ser parado por alguém Qualquer violador dessa lei imudável, ‘eu/eu’ o destruirei com certeza “Agora é From Shadows!” Falou Eltamin. Nascido sem vida, Na subjugação. Tratado como um animal sem valor, Arrancado de todos os direitos, Apenas um ser inferior, Esmagado pela regra Humana cruel e impiedosa. Quando começou, Tudo o que nós queríamos era uma chance para viver as nossas vidas. Agora na escuridão, Tomando tudo o que nós queremos e nós ascenderemos. Nós ascenderemos. Nós ascenderemos. Das sombras, Nós descenderemos sobre o mundo, Tomar de volta o que você roubou. Das sombras, Nós reivindicaremos o nosso destino, Libertar o nosso futuro. E nós ascenderemos. E nós ascenderemos. Acima da escuridão e da vergonha. Acima da tortura e da dor. Acima do ridículo e ódio. Acima das amarras do nosso destino. Nos chamem de mentirosos, Degenerados, e assassinos, Psicopatas, sem-coração, criminosos insanos, Estúpidos, vira-latas e, Nada além de puro mal, Primais, sangrentos, é tudo o que resta para fazer. Fomos mal orientados? Tratados como se nós fôssemos criminosos e devêssemos nos esconder. Nascidos acusados, Cansados de serem empurrados por aí e nós voaremos. Nós voaremos. Nós voaremos. Das sombras, Nós descenderemos sobre o mundo. Das sombras, Nós reivindicaremos o nosso destino. “Muito obrigado!” Agradeceram o duo. Descendo do palco, um cara vem até eles. “Vocês fizeram um bom trabalho lá no palco, faz tempo que alguém chama tantas pessoas para esse lugar. Com isso dito, eu gostaria que participassem da criação de um filme nos Estúdios Pokéstar. Por favor, pensem a respeito.” Falou o cara, indo embora. “Esse Estúdios Pokéstar não é aquele que produziu o filme que assistimos em Olivine?” Perguntou Sabrina. “É sim. Bem, vamos lá.” Falou Eltamin. Nos Estúdios Pokéstar, eles encontram o chefe, Stu Deeoh. “Bonsoir! Olá! Vocês pensaram que o meu nome era Stu Deeoh, mas era eu, Dio!” Disse Stu Deeoh, vulgo Dio. O duo começou a rir por causa dessa referência maravilhosa a JoJo, enquanto que Courtney não estava entendendo. “O Campeão de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn e Sinnoh, Eltamin e a sua namorada, Sabrina, o duo que deu um show no Ginásio de Virbank!” Disse Stu Deeoh. “Não precisa nos explicar sobre os Estúdio Pokéstar. Eu já sei sobre esse local, então pode terminar as suas preparações. Enquanto estivermos para o local de filmagem, eu explicarei para elas sobre esse lugar.” Falou Eltamin. “Agradeço.” Disse Stu Deeoh. Na caminhada até o estúdio de filmagem, Eltamin explicou o que ele sabia sobre aquele lugar. Eles filmaram um filme que contava a história de um garoto (Eltamin), cuja família era nobre e religiosa, mas que desprezava plebeus, Pokémon e bruxas, e a família tinha planejado um casamento para o garoto. Tal garoto, não era como a família, gostava dos Pokémon e gostava ainda mais das bruxas, mesmo que elas sejam caçadas diariamente, e não desprezava os plebeus. O casamento arranjado foi a gota d’água, para o garoto pegar o seu Snivy, que recebeu do Professor do reino, e partir para uma jornada. Ele continuou vagando, capturando outros Pokémon, até lendários, até chegar na entrada de uma cidade com portões brancos estranhos, chegando em um lugar bizarro. “Que lugar é esse?” Perguntou o garoto. “Oh, meu! Parece que um garoto fraco acabou vagando pela porta que coloquei como armadilha. Ele até que é bonitinho. Bela hora! Eu precisava de um novo servo.” Disse a misteriosa dama. “Preste atenção, garoto! Eu sou a Imperatriz Bruxa! Vega!” “Uma bruxa, né? Bem que pensei que seriam bonitas, mas não tão lindas assim. Está bem, se eu perder ou ganhar, eu ficarei aqui com você. Caso eu ganhei, eu ficarei como um namorado ou um marido. Caso eu perca, eu serei o seu servo. O motivo disso é simples: Amor é guerra! E além disso, eu estou cansado do resto de monótono mundo e desses nobres desagradáveis.” Disse garoto. “Gostei de você, garoto! Muito bem, aceito a aposta! Antes de começarmos, diga-me o seu nome.” Falou Vega. “Eu sou Altair!” Falou o garoto, revelando o seu nome. “Muito bem, Altair. Vai Cresselia, Psychic!” Gritou Vega. “Vai Shiny Mega Rayquaza Level 100 com 6 IVs Perfeitos, obliterar!” Gritou Altair. O Shiny Mega Rayquaza Level 100 com 6 IVs Perfeitos, vulgo Ziz, disparou um gigante raio multicolorido de energia no formato de um dragão da sua boca na Cresselia, a derrotando. “Eu perdi completamente... Está bem, você pode ficar comigo, sendo o meu namorado, marido, ou qualquer coisa assim. Afinal, eu estou cansada de ficar sozinha.” Disse Vega. E assim, Altair e Vega viveram sozinhos e felizes pelo resto de suas vidas, incapazes de serem tocados pela corrupção do mundo exterior. Fim. “Muito obrigado, por terem gravado esse filme, mesmo que tenha sido diferente da idéia original, mas está valendo. Realmente, olhando agora, a idéia original parecia muito clichê. Mas enfim, até mais.” Disse Stu Deeoh. 17:00 O trio voltou para a Cidade de Virbank, de onde partiram para a Cidade de Castelia ao céu crepuscular. Depois de alguns dias, o filme gravado pelo duo foi lançado nas telas de cinema do mundo todo, fazendo um grande sucesso. thumb|center|400px